Dragoon House Party
by Kee2
Summary: This was "My Final Fic" but i changed and modified things. My fans and the little green guy only i can see told me not to quit. Pretty much the same thing but with a different ending. Feel free to review again


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this fic besides this little sock I like to wear.  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and im happy I have fans. Kee is here to stay (thank Soa cause I didn't really wanna quit but I felt like I was doing fics for no reason). Im gonna start doing Dragoon Vacations chapters whenever I feel like it (later). I modified it a little so the ending is different.  
  
  
  
My Final Fic  
  
  
  
The Dragoons & Kee are sitting in the living room really sunburned from their vacation and thinking of ideas.  
  
Kee: Lets set something on fire  
  
Dart: Im gonna go to set Shana on fire  
  
Shana slaps Dart real hard in the shoulders where the worst of his sunburn is.  
  
Dart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shana: BUTT-HOLE!!  
  
Dart and Shana just start slapping and poking each other in the burnt areas and screaming  
  
Meru: Rose got a tan and now isn't so pale and gothic-lookin  
  
Rose: *#$% you beoch  
  
Meru: ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!  
  
Meru and Rose start fighting and attacking each other. Of course Meru kicks Roses ass badly but they still fight  
  
Kongol: Haschel old  
  
Haschel: THAT'S IT IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Kongol and Haschel start fighting and pretty soon Miranda and Albert start for no reason.  
  
Kee: I feel left out now  
  
Kee starts poking himself in the burnt areas so he doesn't feel left out  
  
A month later  
  
All the sunburn is gone and they're all back to normal. They all want to do something but they dunno what.  
  
Kee: How about a…hmmm…lets see…uhh…maybe…hmmm…  
  
Shana: AN ORGY!!! LETS HAVE ONE!!!  
  
Everyone: EWWWWWW!!!  
  
Shana: Its not my fault Dart gives me crap  
  
Dart: SHANA!!!!  
  
Shana: Its true and talk about small and narrow it's small and thinner than a needle  
  
Dart: SHANA!!!  
  
Meru: A PARTY! LETS HAVE A PARTY AND INVITE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee: ok can I invite my friends?  
  
Rose: great cannibals and nuttcases coming here…sounds like fun  
  
Albert: I'll get everything ready  
  
Albert leaves to get the stuff  
  
Miranda: IM leaving due to my PMS  
  
Kongol: me too  
  
Haschel: im too old for that im gone too  
  
Miranda, Kongol, and Haschel leave  
  
A few hours later  
  
Everything is all set and the guest are all coming  
  
Dart: ::opens the door:: HI! IT'S THE SAILOR SCOUTS  
  
Kee: SAILOR SATURN!!!! OH MY SOA YOU'RE THE GREATEST  
  
Sailor Saturn: You think so?  
  
Kee: YEAH TOTALLY!!! I EVEN MADE A SHRINE TO YOU ON MY HOMEPAGE!! THERES A LINK TO IT!! (advertisement)  
  
Kee and Sailor Saturn start having a conversation  
  
The following people that came are: Sailor Scouts, Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 & 10 people, Spider-man, Harry Potter, Hannibal, all the fanfiction.net authors, the characters from Spongebob Squarepants, and my fans(thanx every1)  
  
Albert:: This is a great party  
  
Dart and Sailor Mars came down from downstairs after doing it and now their hair is messed up and clothes are put on improperly  
  
Dart: I got laid and it was better than Shana  
  
Sailor Mars: I did all the work and talk about tiny  
  
Dart: You weren't complaining when you were down there  
  
Sailor Mars: AAAAAHHHHHHH SOMEONES DROWNING IN THE PUNCH  
  
They all look as Dart pulls the corpse out of the punch bowl and finds out its Kee…  
  
Dart: Kee forgot how to breathe again(I didn't kill myself here. Im not that dumb)…and this time no one helped him  
  
Kee: Good morning  
  
Dart: WHAAAA????!!!!  
  
Kee: I lost my radio-active demon-cat plushie with the pee stains on it from when I wet the bed in the punch before the party and was bobbing for it when I got sleepy and fell asleep.  
  
Everyone throws up due to the fact they drank radio-active pee (ewwww!) Dart Drops Kee and starts vomiting  
  
Kee: OW!!  
  
The rest was great until Albert got drunk and came on to EVERYONE but Dart!  
  
Shana: DON'T POKE ME THERE!!!  
  
Albert: ::passes out::  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!  
  
The rest was great until everyone woke up with hangovers and had to clean up  
  
Dart: Weird I woke up in a tub of ice with stitches where my kidney should be  
  
Albert: I think I slept with Lulu from Final Fantasy 10 last night cause something of me is missing  
  
Kee: NOT NOW MY HEAD HURTS!!! ROAR!!!!!  
  
Kee attacks and tries to kill Lloyd who was cleaning up  
  
Dragoons: Ok Kee we had enough end this fic!  
  
Kee teleports them to the Martha Stewart show  
  
Kee: Don't mess with me on a hangover ::pukes on the radio-active, peed kitty doll:: Not cleaning that hug ::hugs the plushie::  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you like it. Feel free to review again cause I love reviews 


End file.
